


SUPERGHETTO UPDATES AND NOTES

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation





	SUPERGHETTO UPDATES AND NOTES

I know I haven't posted a new episode in a little while, but I promise I will soon. I'm going to edit episodes 3.16-4.15 and post them all on the same day once I'm done editing them. So hopefully, I'll have over 16 new episodes posted by the end of the week. 

See you soon my darlings.


End file.
